Situations
by Alex T. Wallman
Summary: Shirou gets involved in a zombie apocalypse and wakes up in an alternate universe. Watch the crazy hijinks that he gets up to!
1. Chapter 1

In Which Shirou Ends Up In Cornelia's Bed

By Alex T. Wallman

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is the least crack way that I can think of for the aforementioned situation to happen. As for the background, this is Shirou fresh out of Unlimited Blade Works, while Cornelia is from just after the battle of Narita in R1.

~}{~

Emiya Shirou stood looking out of an apartment window, his face contorted into a grimace as his undead foes shambled through the streets. Shirou had just fought his way through a horde of the Dead, hoping that his actions would draw out a proper Apostle, yet not a one had appeared. In fact, it was almost as if there were no other sources of prana near him, supporting his theory that Zelretch had decided to pull one of his pranks. The Wizard Marshall had an extremely twisted sense of humor, for who would send someone into the middle of a Dead outbreak as a prank? Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg would.

Shirou was snapped his head up as a woman darted through the apartment's front door, she looked to be wearing an old style military officer's uniform, only in maroon and white, and had a strange fusion of a sword and a gun gripped in her hand. She looked him up and down, and growled at him in English, "Where the Hell is this, and why am I here?"

"Sign say Raccoon City. I not know why you here. Actually, do you speak Japanese? It'd make this go faster." Shirou answered, at first in broken English but then switching to Japanese. The woman scowled and shot back in English, "Why should I speak your language, Eleven? Your country has already been conquered by Britannia!"

"Eleven? Britannia? Conquered? I think that I missing information. Zelretch pulled you from home, I think. Is his way of pulling pranks. He took me from mine." Shirou tried to explain with his broken English, the woman's scowl only growing as he bumbled through his sentences. The woman pressed on, "Who is this Zelretch and how could he have taken me? My room is surrounded by guards."

"Zelretch is powerful. He is magician, user of Second True Magic called Kaleidoscope. Kaleidoscope let him send people to parallel worlds and do like things. He is being known as a Dead Apostle Ancestor, like vampire from stories but more powerful." Shirou tried to clarify only for the woman to snort in derision, "Magic? That's likely."

She looked at Shirou as he sighed and murmured something under his breath and stopped short as two Chinese Pian Dao formed in his hands, one of purest white and the other of deepest black. Shirou smiled resignedly at her, "Is my magic. Not as powerful as Kaleidoscope, but saved me from Dead outside."

Only now did the woman notice that Shirou's shirt was staining with the drying blood of the Dead that he had fought outside, small patches of white fabric shining through the stains. Her scowl lessened but she continued in English, "I'm Cornelia Li Britannia, Second Princess of Britannia and you are?"

"Emiya Shirou. Magus." He posited and after hesitating continued, "Winner of Fifth Holy Grail War. War is also called Heaven's Feel."

"My question is how you couldn't know Britannia. I assume that this Zelretch is involved?" Cornelia asked, as she looked at Shirou who nodded again, "Parallel world. In mine, Britannia conquered by Roman Empire in early centuries. Eventually became the United Kingdom of England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland."

"What about the Americas? My Britannia formed by conquering the Americas and suppressing the revolution after being ousted from Europe by Napoleon Bonaparte, what happened?" Cornelia asked suspiciously, eying Shirou where he stood. Shirou grimaced under her gaze and explained, "Napoleon lost before reaching United Kingdom and United Kingdom stayed on island, they conquered North America but lost American Revolution creating the United States of America in the southern half while country of Canada formed in the North."

"I see… you called those zombies the Dead, why?" Cornelia asked, her gun not having left its position, pointing at his chest. Shirou answered, "Dead created when Dead Apostle drink someone's blood. If person have enough magic potential or ability they become Dead Apostle, if they not have enough potential then they become Dead. Zelretch become Dead Apostle like that."

"And you would fall into the same category?" She asked, her frown worsening. Shirou nodded again, "Yes, but Dead only make Dead. Dead Apostles make Dead and Dead Apostles. Bad thing is that these Dead not my world's Dead, these Dead have no Dead Apostle."

"And you can tell how?" Her frown deepening enough to allow her eyebrows to almost touch, while Shirou answered, "No Church Executioners here to kill Dead, no hired magi here to kill Dead, and no Dead Apostle here controlling Dead. I smell energy of magic, some tell through taste, touch, sight, or hearing, but I smell it. All Dead have similar smelling energy of magic but these Dead have no smell."

"So if any of the things you mentioned were here then you would have smelled them?" Cornelia asked incredulously, to which Shirou nodded.

"That's just ridiculous."

Shirou couldn't help but agree that it did sound rather silly.

~}{~

They had agreed to stick together eventually after much banter, a few innocent innuendos, and much butchering of English grammar by Shirou. None of it was plot related and would have been unnecessary filler so it was passed by. We now find our intrepid heroes stalking down a street, a number of now fully dead corpses behind them like some twisted parody of Hansel and Gretel's breadcrumbs. The duo cut down Dead after Dead in search of someway to end the plague but both were visibly tiring, for they both hadn't slept in some time, and it was beginning to show. Shirou was used to long nights because of the Grail War, but keeping Bakuya and Kanshou traced for so long and keeping his Reinforcement up was also tiring in its own right. Cornelia, being a soldier, was used to this as well, but no soldier could function without rest. They both agreed that they would find a safe building and rest in shifts. They chanced upon a convenience store and, after routing the Dead from within, pulled down its safety shutter and Shirou took first watch. After thirty minutes of watching Dead shamble by and occasionally try to break in, he sat next to Cornelia and waited.

Eventually his eyes drifted shut and the waking world faded away.

~}{~

"Milady? You have a visitor. Milady?" The voice and the knocking jolted both Shirou and Cornelia awake, blinking as they looked about their new surroundings. They were in Cornelia's bedroom, hell, they were in Cornelia's bed, and Darlton was knocking at the door with a visitor. They shared a look; they both knew that there was no way for Shirou to hide or disguise himself as a servant, their clothes were bloodstained, and Cornelia was fully clothed despite being in bed. They both sighed and bit the bullet, "Come in Darlton."

The door opened soundlessly and Darlton entered with the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram. Cornelia put her forehead in her hand and groaned, while Shirou looked around awkwardly. Darlton chose that moment to pause and then explode, "M-Milady, who is this Eleven?"

Nonette, on the other hand, whistled appreciatively, "Nice taste."

It was then that Euphemia chose to enter, dragging Suzaku behind her, intent on getting her sister's permission to go out for the day with Suzaku, only to stop short and ask, "What happened Big Sister?"

Cornelia sighed, "Something that I hope never happens again, or I am having a horrible nightmare."

Shirou just muttered in Japanese, "I hope Zelretch sends me home soon, because Fuji-nee'll kill me f I don't get home soon…"


	2. The Faker, The Knight, and The Elevator

Chapter 2: The Faker, The Knight, and The Elevator

By: Alex T. Wallman

Disclaimer: Just go and read the one in the first chapter

Author's Note: First things first, this is totally AU because Nonette is in Area Eleven/Japan at this point and I'm changing the timeline (of the fic), so that Cornelia and Shirou had their encounter shortly after Saitama rather then Narita. This is mostly because Shirou needs a chance to be a badass.

I'm calling this the Alternate Universe the Situations Verse

Spoilers

I have no idea if Britannian government office elevators work how I'm describing them but if they had a drop of sense and as much Lloyd as I think they had in them then they would.

Spoilers end

~}{~

Over the course of the week that Shirou had been in Cornelia's world, Cornelia had managed to assuage most of the worry that had spread with Shirou's sudden appearance as well as the state that they had appeared in, or more accurately the state of their clothes. Shirou had also been tutored in speaking and reading the English language at an accelerated pace for the sake of being able to communicate without embarrassing himself or others. His clothes had been washed and he was almost able to roam about freely, almost being the keyword. As soon as Cornelia had gotten everything in order, she had decided to assign a bodyguard/keeper to Shirou to ensure that he didn't get into any trouble, there was one volunteer. So, we find Shirou with his bodyguard stepping into an elevator to meet with Cornelia.

Shirou looked about the elevator and muttered, "Why does it feel like I'm about to be stabbed in the foot?"

"It's just an elevator, though there are those who take advantage of such times when they're alone with a beautiful young woman like me." Nonette chuckled as she gave Shirou a joking leer. Shirou gave her a dry look, "Princess Cornelia would kill both you and I, and if I did anything then I know of at least two people who would visit pain and humiliation upon me in vast amounts."

"Hmm? So you already have some honeys? I'm rather disappointed that I don't have a chance at your heart, but what they don't know can't hurt them…" She joked as she grinned at Shirou, leaning right into his face, for his part Shirou leaned back and mumbled under his breath, "I really wish that Zelretch would decide that he's had his fun and send me home."

The elevator continued on its upward course until the lights cut out and were replaced with red ones, the elevator jerked to a halt and then dropped down a number of floors. Of course, due to the sudden change I direction and speed, both Shirou and Nonette were knocked off their feet and found themselves in a rather compromising situation. Shirou was lying on the ground and Nonette had landed bottom first on his face, Nonette was about to move off of Shirou's face when her phone rang. She picked it up with a grin after checking the caller ID, "Hey Nelly, did something happen out there – Shirou stop that it tickles – cause the elevator we were in just stopped and dropped a few floors."

A pause on Nonette's end, which she took while smiling and watching Shirou flail about, chuckling whenever his hands strayed to a less then kosher area like her chest or crotch. When she answered Cornelia, she did so with a maniacal grin, "The elevator threw Shirou and I about when it dropped and I landed on his face, you called before I could get off. Good luck, and get us out of here soon Nelly!"

Nonette hung up with that chuckled answer and got off of Shirou, smiling down at the rather nonplussed and breathless young man. Shirou looked up at her and accused, "You could have stood up sooner."

"Ah, but Nelly's phone call was important. She told me what happened to make the elevator act up." She answered cheekily, her playful grin still stretched across her face as she unclipped the cape on her shoulders and stretched. Shirou pulled himself up and raised an eyebrow as Nonette also shrugged off her white formal coat, asking, "What happened and why are you removing your clothes?"

Nonette chuckled and folded her arms beneath her chest, emphasizing her already emphasized and noticeable bust, "Seems like someone's trying to break in and they set off the alarms, this in turn causes the elevators to act like they did, either shooting up or down. Lloyd Asplund developed the system, so I think that he may have been a bit overenthusiastic in making it, you remember Lloyd right? Anyways, as for why I took off my jacket, well it's going to get hot in here."

Shirou just shook his head and sat back down on the ground, thinking 'I'll just try reinforcing as many different parts of my body with as little od as possible. Though I do wish I had a notebook or something on me.'

~}{~

They had been in the elevator for about two hours according to Nonette's cell phone, her assertion proved correct. Shirou's shirt was becoming noticeably wet around the armpits while sweat was beading on his face, while Nonette was visibly sweating as well. Shirou opened his eyes and looked up at Nonette when she moaned, "I know that Nelly is thorough but dies it take this long to track down a single intruder? They even had a general idea of where to search!"

"Princess Cornelia is probably being cautious and making sure that the intruder wasn't just a diversion." Shirou rebutted his guard's complaint and wiped some sweat off his face before continuing, "Although I do wish that it wasn't so hot in here."

"Then why don't you take off your shirt? It's not like Nelly can get too angry at you for being improper, me on the other hand…" Nonette suggested before trailing off and shaking her head. Shirou just shook his head and answered, "No thanks."

"Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt anyways? I bet you're boiling on a daily basis." Nonette pressed as she gave Shirou a probing look, a cheeky grin spreading across her face before she continued, "Or maybe you're embarrassed to be seen by me? Well I am a beautiful older woman so maybe you're just being bashful… but I don't think it's healthy for you to keep overheating yourself, so off comes the shirt!"

With that declaration Nonette reached down and grabbed the bottom of Shirou's shirt and began wrenching it upwards, unfortunately this caused Shirou's shirt, which had been through quite a bit over the past week, to rip and expose Shirou's chest. Of course, Shirou's chest was covered in scars due to the fire and his various battles, and was rather muscled due to his training. Nonette frowned at the scars on his body and traced the starburst shaped one left by Gae Bolg while muttering, "What the Hell went through you to leave a scar like this? I mean, I can understand the heavy clothes now but even with all the time I've been in the military I don't remember seeing a scar like this…"

"Ahem."

"Eh?" Both Shirou and Nonette snapped out of the mood/trance that they had been in and turned to look at the now open elevator door where Cornelia was standing with Darlton and Guilford standing behind her. Nonette looked down at Shirou's state of dress and then her own before chuckling sheepishly while Shirou just asked, "If I said that this situation isn't what it looks like, would you believe me?"

"Considering the position we ended up in last week Shirou, I would just chalk it up to whatever strange form of luck you have." Cornelia answered as she palmed her face.


	3. The One Where Shirou is A Badass

Chapter 3: Where Shirou is a Badass

By: Alex T. Wallman

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, Brosephs

A Wild Author's Note has appeared: Greetings and salutations faithful readers, your patience has been rewarded. I would also like to inform you that I am currently planning **Situations Two: Electric Boogaloo** the sequel to this fic otherwise known as **Shirou Emiya Does the Multiverse** but the first one sounds better. Situations Two, rather then being comedic will focus on putting Shirou through a variety of challenges to make him stronger due to Zelretch's whims. The universes that Shirou will travel to will include, but not be limited to: Ranma 1/2, Tales of the Abyss, Digimon (DS Games), Persona 4, and a number of other places.

About the Magic/Magecraft/Whatever is present in the universes that Shirou is sent to, in some places, his magic will be compatible, and in others, it won't. I can guarantee that Shirou won't be dispelling any Jusenkyo curses with Rule Breaker.

Some of you might wonder how Shirou will reach those places due to the difference in the times that they exist, that will be explained. If you want me to include a certain universe or an element from a certain universe, please tell me in a review or a private message.

About the various ships and such, I'm being as ambiguous as I can so that way I can see what conclusions you all come to while I plot and scheme.

I also feel the need to mention that this Shirou's own original universe is a crossover that I will reveal in either this chapter or the next. It should also be noted that the events that happen in these universes will affect those of Shirou's original universe.

This chapter also marks another of the slight deviations from canon caused by Shirou's presence.

Until then, Read, Enjoy, and Review!

~}{~

Shirou had just cut down a man in order to gain access to the hotel's emergency stairs which would lead him to where the hostages were being held, but he knew that there was well over a hundred people who needed saving. Shirou eased open the door to the stairs and, as quietly as he could, ran up the stairs with his now white hair standing up due to his brushing it back while the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face concealed his grim expression.

Shirou stopped at a door when his reinforced hearing picked up the sounds of whimpering and muffled shouting, he put his ear to the door and decided that it was most likely that the man shouting was facing away from the door. Shirou slowly slid the door open and his eyes locked on a trio of uniformed men who were brandishing their guns at a group of high school girls while Euphemia was standing up to help them despite her aide's hushed pleading.

Shirou sprang into action, immediately dashing out from behind his cover, throwing Bakuya and Kanshou in opposite directions while drawing one of the throwing knives he had traced. The assigned guards whipped around to face the directions that they heard Bakuya and Kanshou coming from while the one in the middle had turned to face Shirou. The guards who were facing Bakuya and Kanshou fell to the ground as the married blades cleaved through the guards' heads and clashed behind the middle one's head, which had been launched backwards as the knife Shiro had thrown embedded itself up to its hilt in the man's forehead.

For a few moments the only noises heard were the sometimes wet slaps of the Japan Liberation Front's men falling to the ground dead, followed by the sound of Shirou catching Bakuya and Kanshou and striding towards the disguised Euphemia, who was standing. When Shirou reached her, he visually checked her for wounds before saying, "Princess Euphemia, while I am all for saving people, had you revealed yourself to those men it is most likely that they would have killed rather then anything else."

Everyone in the room blinked before taking a good look at Euphemia and realizing that she was indeed Euphemia Li Britannia. Euphemia looked at Shirou before connecting the voice and eye colour to him and asked, "What did you do to your hair Shi-"

"Please Princess, refrain from using my name in public lest there be backlash over who and what I am. As for my hair, Earl Asplund gave me some hair dye." Shirou did not even stop to think about why Lloyd had a crate of white hair dye lying around nor did anyone else, because they assumed that it had something to do with improving the Lancelot. As for why Lloyd had a crate of white hair dye, it was actually a mix up and a nearby costume shop was missing a crate of white hair dye while enjoying a crate's worth of pudding. Shirou turned and regarded everyone in the room, "Listen, we have to hurry and escape before they send down another patrol or they find the guard that I took care of outside. Follow me everyone."

Shirou walked to the door that he had entered through and checked both up and down the stairs, ensuring that the coast was clear before turning back and nodding to everyone gathered behind him, "Let's go everyone."

They moved as quickly and quietly down the stairs as they could, mothers and fathers either clutching their children's hands or holding them in their arms, while everyone else kept their eyes peeled for any sort of movement and their ears open for any threatening noise. Shirou was at the front of the line with Euphemia right behind him when they encountered Zero and the Black Knights, Shirou drew Bakuya and Kanshou while eyeing the popular terrorist group, "What are you doing here?"

"We came in order to spring a trap on Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the JLF and free the hostages, but you seem to have taken care of a least one part of the issue. Is the Lieutenant-Colonel still alive or did you deal with him before saving the hostages?" Zero asked while observing Shirou, who was similarly observing the terrorist while they were both equally perplexed by each other. Zero was perplexed by Shirou for he hadn't heard of anyone fitting his current description from his intelligence network, while Shirou was curious of the faint smell of prana leaking from under Zero's mask and could only wonder if he had actually found a magus in this universe. Shirou's mind was in battle mode right now so he quickly shelved those thoughts and answered, "I made it my first priority to save the hostages before any more could be killed, I would ask that you allow us through in order to get these people to safety."

"I was originally planning on having my men do the same, so allow them to assist you while I take care of Kusakabe." Zero answered, to which Shirou nodded and moved to pass Zero while the members of the Black Knights moved to let him lead the hostages down the stairs. Zero's arm thrust out in front of Shirou just as he was abut to pass him and queried, "If I may ask, who are you?"

"I… I am but a simple Archer, passing through and helping people." Shirou replied as he matched Lelouch's stare, not that Shirou knew that he was matching Lelouch's stare. The masked vigilante considered this for a moment and then moved his hand, allowing Shirou and hostages to pass, the Black Knight's moving to flank them as they hurried them out and onto the boats that they had prepared. When Zero returned, the boats were quickly launched from the harbor as the hotel exploded and Zero gave his speech will be skipped for the sake of expedience.

Once the boats landed on the shore opposing the burning wreckage of the hotel, Shirou hustled Euphemia and her aide to Cornelia's guard who were looking rather cross at both Zero's actions and Shirou's actions. Cornelia herself was torn between relief and irritation, but was puzzled as to why she felt so irritated that Shirou had gotten himself into a dangerous situation without any back up. What Cornelia did not realize was that she was coming to see Shirou as a friend, especially considering that he had saved Euphemia.

Unbeknownst to the people of the military, many of the people who were being treated by rescue workers and were being interviewed by the media began to talk about how Shirou had single handedly saved them. This night marked the rise of two legends, the first was the legend of the Black Knights and their quest to aid the weak and shuck off Britannia's shackles, while the other was the legend of Archer, the white haired man who recklessly charged into an enemy filled area with no actual back up. The fan clubs for both started the next day, while they exploded into popular culture, sometimes demonized, and sometimes made out to be heroes.

~}{~

It was after they had returned to the government offices of the Viceroy that Shirou found himself sitting in the gardens under the stars with Cornelia beside him. She was facing away from him as she asked, "Shirou, I read the reports, and they clearly talked about you killing at least four people. While I'll acknowledge that you killed many of those zombies when we first met, killing an animated corpse is quite different from killing an actual person, so I have to ask, when did you first kill someone?"

Shirou paused, thinking over his answer before he began to explain, "When we first met, I mentioned that I was the winner of the Fifth Heaven's Feel, right? Well, the Heaven's Feel Ritual was also known as the War for the Holy Grail. During the initial stages of the war, seven magi summon seven Heroic Spirits, forming seven pairs of combatants or factions. The Heroic Spirits are each summoned into one of seven classes, one class always being exempted, the known classes are Saber, Archer, lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and Avenger. Avenger has only ever been summoned once, and that was during the third war as a replacement for Berserker."

"According to the report, you gave the name "Archer" as an alias when talking to Zero, was that the Spirit you summoned?" Cornelia asked, still not facing Shirou as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he answered, "No, the Spirit, or Servant as they are called, that I summoned was Saber. As for why I called myself Archer, I'm getting to that. You see, each Servant is summoned from a place outside of time called the Throne of Heroes where legendary heroes ascend to upon their death. The fact of the matter is, that, because the Throne of Heroes outside of time, heroes from both the past and future can be summoned. The Archer of the fifth war was a future version of me who had grown to hate the ideal we follow after constantly being betrayed by the people he saved, until it came to a head and those that he had just saved turned on him and killed him. Archer joined the fifth Grail War with the intent to kill me and paradox himself out of existence. Many things happened, and eventually Archer and I fought. While Archer taunted me with the faults of our ideal, I fought back with all my strength and belief in the ideal. The fact of the matter was that we were fighting using magecraft, and despite Archer being superior to me in magecraft in every way, I won because I had a greater conviction than he did. I won by stabbing him through the heart."

Cornelia nodded, satisfied with his answer, but also slightly confused by the fact that Shirou was able to speak about his obviously painful past so easily. Cornelia turned to Shirou, a small smile on her face as she said, "Thank you for saving my sister tonight, Shirou."

Shirou only shook his head, "I know what it's like to lose a sister, I just hope that I'll be able to protect my other two."


	4. Discussions and School

Chapter 4: A Discussions, and School

By: Alex T. Wallman

Disclaimer: Brohenheims if I owned Code Geass and Fate Stay Night, I wouldn't be writing this… actually, I'd probably get the owner of the other to team up with me to make it, but I digress.

Author's Note: It seems that no one picked up on the juicy hint that I dropped you last time so I'll wait for you all to figure that out while I write this chapter. This chapter is a direct continuation of the last.

Gan-Hunter: I didn't talk about the zombie hunting because, it would have taken forever to get to the humor, and this was originally a one-shot based on humor. So far as Cornelia's acceptance of Magecraft and Magic, that will be explained in this chapter.

The original crossover is revealed!

Read, Enjoy, Review!

~}{~

"You know, if I had never been to that other world I would never have believed that magic and all that was possible. Nonetheless you gave me some amazing proof." Cornelia remarked as she moved to sit beside Shirou. He was blissfully ignorant of the fact that Cornelia's sitting so close to him could be viewed as intimacy but for his part, Shirou just looked thoughtful as he said, "Magecraft is something I've always known, so I guess it would come as a shock to most people who have it thrust on them."

"Yes, it is all quite hard to take in, but it all just fades into the background eventually. But you mentioned that you always knew about magic, what do you mean by that?" She questioned as she looked towards Shirou. Shirou blinked and then answered, "Oh, I never explained to you about how I got involved with magecraft. Well it started about ten years ago when I was adopted by the man I consider my father, Emiya Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu was the man who pulled me out of the fire that demolished a chunk of the city as well as claiming the lives of almost everybody that lived there, and after I was released from the hospital, he adopted my sister and I and told me about magecraft. Over the years I begged and pleaded for him to teach me magecraft, eventually he broke down and taught me some of the basics before he passed away."

"My condolences for your loss, but you mentioned having three sisters earlier but only one just now, why?" Cornelia asked as she quirked an eyebrow. Shirou nodded and then explained, "By adoption I technically only have two sisters but Fuji-nee is close enough to be my sister. The sister that I've known the longest was Chifuyu-nee, in the eyes of the law she was adopted by my father but it was more of a case of him providing her with a home. I can't really think of any times when she and Father were close as she spent most of her time training or with me, as for why, I think it was because I'm about the same age that her brother would have been if he'd survived the fire. My other sister was Kiritsugu's blood daughter; I didn't find out that she was my sister until after she had died, the reason that I never met her being that, during the Fourth Holy Grail War, my father failed to claim the Grail and his wife, Irisviel, died during the War. Irisviel's family is and old magus family called the Einzberns and they also helped create the Heaven's Feel Ritual in order to revive the original Heaven's Feel, they took Kiritsugu's lose as a betrayal and turned his daughter Illyasviel against him and making it impossible for him to see her. They poisoned her against me as well and trained her to be a Master during the Fifth War which ultimately cost her life. As for Fuji-nee, well, she's the granddaughter of one of Father's friends so she would come over from time to time and, after starting a rivalry with Chifuyu-nee, she started coming over and hanging out a lot more. After Father passed away, she started spending more and more time at my place while Chifuyu-nee was busy with her career as an IS pilot. Fuji-nee was always the one trying to get me to do things or take some of the various things that she picked up and store them in my storehouse, and she's also my homeroom teacher at school."

"It sounds like this 'Fuji-nee' of yours is quite the character." Cornelia brought a hand up to her mouth as she chuckled while Shirou grinned, "Yeah, Fuji-nee is quite something all right, though I doubt that I'll ever meet anyone quite like her even if I did travel to a thousand different universes."

Just then, a rock dropped from the sky and landed on Shirou's head, when he picked it up he noticed that there was a note wrapped around it that read:

_Challenge Accepted, Mister Emiya._

_From the desk of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg._

Shirou looked at the rock, only to realize that it was a gem and as such he but it in his pocket, deciding to make it a souvenir for Rin. Shirou also let loose a groan as he realized the implications of the note and handed it wordlessly to Cornelia before she could ask what was wrong. She read the note and just gave Shirou a pat on the back and asked, "Do you still want to talk?"

"Yeah, it would probably give me a chance to absorb what Zelretch is pulling. Is there anything specific that you want to know or talk about?" Shirou asked as he rubbed his forehead while Cornelia paused and hummed for a moment, deciding to ask, "You mentioned that your one sister is an IS pilot, what is that?"

"IS, huh? I don't really know much about them myself, but from what I do know, IS stands for Infinite Stratos, and they're something like a mechanized suit. They have flight capabilities as well as many different weapons, but they're used for sport after the United Nations banned them as weapons due to how powerful they are. Chifuyu-nee was the champion of the First IS world championship, the Mondo Grosso tournament, but she had to withdraw from the last one after someone kidnapped me as blackmail to keep her from winning." Shirou explained, his face twisting with frustration as he remembered how powerless he was at the time, while Cornelia nodded, "She did what any older sister should have done. I know that if Euphie had been in your place I would have done the same without a second thought."

Shirou sighed before chuckling, "Until now I didn't realize ho similar you and Chifuyu-nee are, but when I think about it I can see a definite resemblance between your personalities."

"Oh? What's this? Shirou and Nelly getting all cuddly under the stars? My, My, Nelly you work fast!" Shirou and Cornelia both flinched at the sound of Nonette's voice before Cornelia began spluttering, "It's- I'm not- We're just, we're just talking about some things!"

"Oh, did you tell him that we signed him up for school? Because his acceptance just arrived and they're expecting him to show up on Monday." Nonette said as she leaned down, her head now in between Shirou and Cornelia's heads before she whispered, "Or did I interrupt something?"

"Wh- Actually, Shirou, we signed you up for School at Ashford Academy. You should spend the weekend picking up the things that you need for school. Is there anything that you need other then the uniform, textbooks, and notebooks?" Cornelia queried as shook off Nonette's teasing. Shirou, oblivious as always, had managed to shake off his discomfort entirely and answered, "Only access to the kitchens so I can make lunch."

Nonette raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do know that you can buy lunch there?"

"But I enjoy cooking and I haven't cooked for quite a while." Shirou answered as he looked at Nonette and Cornelia, his eyes shining with hope.


	5. Epitaph of A Hero

"We are gathered here today to consecrate this landmark in honor of the hero "Archer" who saved hundreds of innocent lives during the Kawaguchi Lakefront Hotel Incident. It is also today that I reveal the identity of the exemplary citizen who wore the mask of Archer…"

It had been a month since Shirou had left, swept off into another universe by that strange rip in space that he had deemed 'Zelretch's fault' and the world had moved on. Cornelia's war with Zero and the Black Knights raged on, but in the midst of it all, one single civic suggestion had caught her eye as it passed across her desk to gain her approval. She had agreed to it on several conditions, all of which would infuriate the bureaucrats of Britannia to no end when the final announcement was made with regard to the landmark, a statue made in Archer's likeness standing tall and proud amidst a city park like a sentinel.

Many of the press were waiting with baited breath as Cornelia opened her mouth, Nonette was smirking, Euphemia was beaming, and Guilford and Darlton both had subtle smiles on their faces that could easily be mistaken for grimaces.

~}{~

C.C. was lounging on Lelouch's bed, a pizza box opened in front of her and missing just over half its contents. She raised the slice in her hand towards the television as a toast to the none-present youth, "To you, Hero-boy."

~}{~

Lelouch watched the monitor with the rest of the students in the auditorium, he, of course, had figured out who Archer had been three weeks ago despite C.C.'s general vagueness. He couldn't help but feel a bit behooved by the youth, not only had he managed to cement himself as a hero, but, according to C.C., had also managed to deduce his identity in two encounters. Many of the Black Knights had spent days searching for clues as to Archer's identity and background, only to fall up short, the man had been a mystery until C.C. had seen fit to enlighten them two weeks ago.

Lelouch glanced to his left and right covertly, trying to ascertain the status of the other Student Council members. Milly was watching the screen with undisguised interest and anticipation. Shirley was frowning as she looked on. Nina was watching the screen with rapt interest for reasons that Lelouch was unable to discern. Rivalz had his eyes glued to the screen, eager to find out who the hero that everyone was talking about had been. Kallen just seemed to be wishing that the broadcast would end. Suzaku… Suzaku was smiling, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

~}{~

"…The person who wore the mantle of Archer was not a Britannian that one would normally see when they walked down the street, this person is someone that most everyone of you would regard with scorn without so much as a second glance. Archer's true identity was Shirou Emiya, an Eleven and an Honorary Britannian, who was killed a month ago by either a gang of Elevens or a Britannian Hate Gang when they jumped him on his way through the city."

Silence reigned as people processed the nugget of information that Cornelia had dropped on their laps and she began speaking again before anyone started to speak.

"After the Incident, I asked the young man as to why he had acted in such a way, most Elevens would have simply shrugged and left the situation alone. He answered by telling me that it was because those people wanted to be saved, that they were innocent and had done nothing to warrant the treatment they were given. I asked if the same would apply had the roles been reversed or if two entirely different groups were involved, he gave the same answer both times: yes.

"Shirou Emiya saw that there was something he could do that night and he acted, that is what made him a hero, not just the fact that he did act, but also the fact that he decided to act when so many simply watched. That is why this statue has been placed here in his honor, as a sign that there are still people capable of being heroes.

"Because Shirou Emiya was a hero."

Cornelia finished her speech with those words, turning towards the statue and cutting the tape that surrounded it with her gun-sword. She returned to the microphone and gave her last words of the press conference, "Thank you all for attending, and have a pleasant day."

~}{~

The news rocked the entirety of Area Eleven as people began to think about this hero, this Shirou Emiya. Students who attended Ashford Academy quickly remembered that he had attended their school and scrambled to find those that he considered friends, only to realize that no one on campus had ever considered him a friend with the exception of one who was neither student nor staff.

Reporters tried desperately to piece together a picture of the mysterious Shirou Emiya and what they found painted an interesting picture; he was constantly helping people around the school regardless of status and gender in whatever they needed, his marks were slightly below average, and he had made himself the target of the school bullies. All in all, Shirou Emiya seemed to be some sort of martyr, helping people with little concern for himself.

Even with his identity revealed, Archer fan clubs ran stronger than before, snagging every bit of information they could grab about Shirou and his past.

Milly Ashford would later reveal that five letters of recommendation had been written for Shirou to attend Ashford Academy, one from Cornelia, one from Euphemia, one from Nonette, one from Darlton, and one from Guilford. Suzaku would tell the story of the time Shirou had caught Cecile Croomy when she fell off a ladder and the two ended up in a compromising position with Shirou's shirt ripped open and his head in Cecile's cleavage.

Euphemia Li Britannia was killed by Zero after his Geass went out of control and he had been unable to stop her from trying to complete the order he had accidentally given.

After the failed Black Rebellion, Nonette would accompany Cornelia in her search for answers about Geass and would ultimately survive the reign of the Demon Emperor.

Shrines dedicated to Euphemia Li Britannia and Shirou Emiya would be found in every closet in Nina Einstein's home. Her actions would remain the same.

Shirou Emiya would be remembered as a hero in that timeline.

~}{~

Thus ends "Situations", as for Shirou's adventures across the Multiverse, I'll chronicle them later. I used this chapter to highlight events that happened off screen, more specifically: a situation that I didn't get around to writing, and Shirou's friendship with Guilford, Darlton, and C.C.

Whether or not Shirou got a Geass, remains to be seen.

See you all later in Situations 2: Electric Bugaloo.

Where doing it.

Where making it happen.


End file.
